


Fight, Shake

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [5]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Fight, Shake

It's not their first fight- not even their first fight as a couple- but it's worse than those before. _Much worse_, Jeremy thinks, when Andy storms out, not even bothering to respond to whatever thoughtless comment had slipped out of Jeremy's mouth.

When Andy still hasn't come back inside twenty minutes later, Jeremy peaks out the curtain to make sure he's still sitting outside, and puts on a pot of tea.

His hands shake as he walks out to Andy silently, and sits down next to him. Andy takes the tea as the apology it is, and leans onto Jeremy.


End file.
